The Pirate and His prot'eg'e
by darkfarie14
Summary: Jack meets a girl back in his early day's. What if he meets up with her again? i wonder what could happen! Care to take a peek?


Hey ya'll thanks for checking my story out! It may start out slow but I'm just trying to give my character a solid background. Any questions ask away. And please I'd love to have some comments whether bad or good. So please review. Suggestions are always welcome

DISCLAIMER Oh and potc is so not mine it's the property of Disney. (Weird Huh?)

Darkfarie14

"What's your name child?'' the man in front of here asked. He was very tall and towered above her mere 5'4''. His unruly copper hair petruded through the faded gray bandana he wore atop his head, giving him an odd look for a pirate. He was clean-shaven and had the most peculiar eyes she had ever seen. They shone with a knowledge and cunning far greater than she would have thought possible. But then what did _she_ know about pirates.

"R...R.... Rowan crest sir." She stammered, looking into those eyes she thought were extraordinary yet very frightening. "Well Miss Crest what ye think ye be doin on me ship." He spread his arms out indicating the large water vessel they were on. Rowan thought a minute as to what to say to the man. If she told him the truth that she was trying to get away from her old life that was nothing but ashes, they would surely kill her. Or worse make her walk the plank! But what lie could she tell? They would have her either way for stowing away. They had after all found her below deck, and then brought her above to see the captain. She was lucky they hadn't killed her then and there! She heaved a sigh and though of her father. What would he want her to do? So she finally came right out and said it. Maybe they would have mercy and kill her fast.

As clearly as she possible could say while her knees were wobbling she replied,

"My town was burned and everything I knew and loved is gone. Having no where to go when I saw your ship I though...she hesitated...that you could help me." She ended in a very low voice. Hanging her head down as she awaited his response.

The tall redheaded man looked her over. She seemed to be very young. About fourteen if he had to guess. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and reached just below her ears. She had a medium build. Not skinny but skinny enough and curvy hips. He noticed She was wearing men's clothing. Clothing that looked as if they seen a war. They were tattered and faded and he though that he could see a faint trace of blood! Having taken all this in he was trying to make up his mind about what to do about this little nuisance. They were miles away from any port ruling out the option of leaving her at any. He couldn't just kill her he wasn't that cruel. So what was he to do?

As if sensing his uncertainty rowan pleaded, "Sir if you let me stay you won't be disappointed I can do any work that you ask me to. I grew up on a boat and I know all about them from navigating to raising the sails."

"Child _this is hardly a boat_ this is a pirate ship with more cutthroats than you can imagine and they wouldn't hesitate to kill you much less other possible fates that females have faced in the passed." "I didn't think you would help me." Rowan sighed. Losing all hope in her once perfect plan.

"Wait just a minute before you're so sure about that" "I didn't say I wouldn't help you. I just wanted you to know what you were getting yourself in to."

"Then you will help me" hope rising despite the fear he had installed in her

"Yes I have decided I will give you a chance. But you have to prove to me that your worth having around. You have to learn how to fight and everything else that comes with being on a pirate ship got it?" "We will be docking in three weeks at Tortuga" and if you haven't proven yourself by then well your not getting another try."

"Thank you sir you wont be disappointed."

"Yes I'm sure" He was starting to get bored and desperately wanted to get back to his rum he was so rudely interrupted from. "Jack!!" he yelled so suddenly that rowan jumped in spite of herself. A few minutes later a young boy appears from bellow deck. He had raven black hair that reached down to his broad shoulders and looked to be around 16.

He casually walked over

"Yeah captain what can I do for you?" He looked from the Capitan to the person beside him who he assumed to be a an odd looking boy

" Jack my boy" I want you to meet Rowan Crest." He held out his hand in Rowans direction. "The newest member of our crew and your new protégé."

Jack's eyes went from normal to bug-eyed as he slowly put two and two together.

"Wait, you're a girl!" jack pointed a finger at her

"Uh yeah... I think I figured that out on my own."

The captain rolled his eyes. Obviously Jack had snuck in to his secret stash again. Hopefully when this was all over there would be some left for him.

"No I mean you're the girl everyone's been talking about. **_The stowaway."_**

"You caused me a lot of extra work cleaning up below deck"

"Yeah. Um. Sorry about that!" she said remembering the little spat she had with the two pirates that captured her.

"Ah, no problem. It was worth the work to hear how Roy got beat up by a girl."

A smile appeared on rowan's face and a slight blush came to her cheeks

"What can I say I've had a lot of practice."

"Yeah I'm sure you have judging from the color of Roy's eye and the limp in his walk."

Jack let out a chuckle

"Anyway, so you're my new protégé huh, so what do you want to learn first?"

"Where my room is I'm exoughsted!"

"Can do." "Hey captain where...." Jack stopped abruptly when he noticed that the captain had disappeared. "Now where in the world did he go."?

_Probably to his secret stash._ Jack though to him. _Heheheh _An evil grin appeared on jacks face.

Rowan noticing this asked, "What did you do"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary" Jack gave his care free reply

Rowan though inwardly to herself _what have I got myself in to._

Okay so there's my first chapter. I know not a lot of action! But I had to set the scene don't worry it gets better trust me. So what do you think did I capture jacks character? I need answers here people. Any suggestions are welcome and defiantly all reviews. Even one word reviews. Any question? I will answer any and all to the best of my ability's.

And once again thank you.

Darkfarie14 ;)


End file.
